


The Girl

by orphan_account



Series: The Ladies [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: marmom: eliza just walked into the shop with another girl and i???dolls: you???deartheo: you what martha youre pausing againdeartheo: its been five minutes im worriedmarmom: im in love all over again oh my god the other girl came back inmarmom: im helpless





	

**Author's Note:**

> marmom -- Martha Washington  
> deartheo -- Theodosia  
> dolls -- Dolley Madison  
> lizzie -- Elizabeth Schuyler  
> burrn -- Aaron Burr
> 
> Enjoy!

**deartheo:** martha

 **deartheo:** ...martha

 **deartheo:** m a r t h a

 **deartheo:** ill keep screaming this until you check your phone martha

 **deartheo:** martha

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **deartheo:** martha martha martha martha martha

 **deartheo:** MARTHAAAA

 **deartheo:** martha martha martha martha

 **deartheo:** martha martha

 **marmom:** what is it dear please dont spam me like you just did for the past fifteen minutes i just had a bad half hour among the flowers

 **dolls:** wh AT H APPENED

 **marmom:** eliza just walked into the shop with another girl and i?? 

 **dolls:** you???

 **deartheo:** you what martha youre pausing again

 **deartheo:** its been five minutes im worried 

 **marmom:** im in love all over again oh my god the other girl came back in

 **marmom:** im helpless

 **marmom:** im down for the count im drowning

 **dolls:** omg

 **deartheo:** who was she?? what was she?? was she pretty??

 **marmom:** oF COURSE she was its elizas little sister!!!!

 **dolls:** wait what she has a little sister how did i not know

 **marmom:** i didnt either?? i feel betrayed 

 **deartheo:** LOVE DONT BE SAD I WILL HELP

_deartheo added lizzie to the chat_

**dolls:** square up punk

 **lizzie:** i did Nothing, Nothing At All 

 **lizzie:** whats going on??

 **deartheo:** why did u not tell us u had a lil sis??

 **lizzie:** she? didnt want me or ange to tell you three??? i dont think she knew martha worked at the flower shop

 **marmom:** she actually tried to run when she saw me and liz pulled her back

 **deartheo:** whats her name

 **lizzie:** peggy 

 **deartheo:** oh bless her name

 **dolls:** bless

 **marmom:** bless

 **dolls:** eliza our goddess thank you

 **dolls:** but does she hate us??? im so confused

 **lizzie:** idk but she doesnt wanna meet u apparently? she was silent at the shop

 **deartheo:** Weird™

 **lizzie:** you looked miserable when we left with all the flowers are you okay 

 **marmom:** no im not okay

 **marmom:** i have a BIG TEST tomorrow in one of my most important classes and

 **marmom:** your sister is SO FUCKING CUTE

 **marmom:** and if you dont get theo and dolley to see her and fall in love with her too ill be so sad

 **lizzie:** oh god

 **deartheo:** yes!!! im so curious thisll be lit

 **dolls:** sweetpea

 **dolls:** honeybunches

 **dolls:** my love

 **dolls:** dont say lit again that sounds wrong from you

 **deartheo:**  what, lit??????

 **marmom:** what dolley is trying to say to u theo is that when you say it it makes you into a different person

 **deartheo:**  i 

 **deartheo:** im

 **deartheo:** eliza please help me

 **lizzie:** srry gotta run lol

 _lizzie left the chat_  

 **deartheo:** TRAITOR

 **dolls:** cracks knuckles

 **dolls:** HERE WE GO

 **marmom:** oh gosh

 

* * *

 

 

 **dolls:** and THAT's why it's bad for YOU to say those things and pick up bad habits

 **dolls:** anyways

 **dolls:** martha when does your shift end

 **dolls:** so we can give theo The Talk about this stuff in person

 **deartheo:** i know i kno already heck you just yelled at me about issbdjKDdDFIEICNSH EKDUSH

 **marmom:** what the hell

 **deartheo:** sorry had to take her phone shes pouting on the couch now - doll 

 **marmom:** awwwww her pout is so cute

 **marmom:** dont give it back tho 

 **deartheo:** trust me i wont - doll

 **dolls:** ok its stored safely

 **dolls:** when do u get back from work, babe???

 **dolls:** babe??????

 **marmom:** srry the nice old lady that comes in once a week came in

 **dolls:** whats her name

 **marmom:** her name is

 **marmom:** whats her name

 **marmom:** oh my god shes been coming in for a year every week at least once and ive only called her ‘Miss’

 **dolls:** Martha: The Human Disaster

 **marmom:** dont u mean hamilton

 **dolls:** lol alex my boy is fine as long as he has john to be his love and burr to temper him

 **marmom:** so never

 **dolls:** yes

 **marmom:** good to see we’re both on the same page

 **dolls:** SO WHEN DO YOU GET OFF

 **marmom:** IN AN HOUR 

 **dolls:** THATS WAY TOO LONG TO WAIT WHY CANT YOU GET OFF EARLY THEO IS GIVING ME THE LOOK™

 **marmom:** SHIT

 **dolls:** SHIT

 **marmom:** BRB 

 **dolls:** shes crawling over to me im on the other side of the couch 

 **dolls:** friendly reminder that shes taller and older than me

 **dolls:** shES OFFERING SEX FOR HER PHONE I CANT EVEN

 **dolls:** WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR PURE THEO

 **dolls:** I RAN TF TO THE BATHROOM AND LOCKED THE DOOR PLEASE GET HERE SOON BABE

 **dolls:** OH MY GOD SHES STILL TRYING

 **marmom:** IM BACK DOLLEY MY BOSS IS LETTING ME OUT FORTY FIVE MINUTES EARLY ONLY FIFTEEN MORE TO GO

 **marmom:** SO THIRTY MINS UNTIL I GET BACK TO THE APARTMENT

 **dolls:** i cant hear her what is she doing

 **dolls:** oh god thirty minutes save me

 

* * *

 

 

 **dolls:** shE UNLCOIEKD THE DOROR WITH A WIRE HANEGGR

 **marmom:** save your soul

 **deartheo:** h A H

 **deartheo:** HECK YEAH

 **deartheo:** TAKE T H AT DOLLEY

 **marmom:** theo no did you take her phone

 **dolls:** YES - t

 **marmom:** give her back her phone right now 

 **deartheo:** no

 **marmom:** ill be back in thirty minutes you will give her back her phone right now

 **marmom:** or else you’re sleeping on the couch tonight 

 **deartheo:** HECK

 **deartheo:** F I N E mOM geez youre so mean you

 **marmom:** are you going to finish that sentence

 **deartheo:** the phone is going back to dolley

 **dolls:** martha, a godsend as usual, the beautiful college senior to our lesser, undeserving selves

 **marmom:** damn straight

 **deartheo:** you guys are so mean i want a hug

 **dolls:** aww sweetpea come here we can watch cartoons while waiting for martha

 **deartheo:** !!!!!!

 **dolls:** i gotchu  <3

 **deartheo:** <3

 **dolls:** also we’re talking about eliza’s sister when you get back martha you have to tell us EVERYTHING

 **marmom:** FINE

 

* * *

  

 **deartheo:** oh my god

 **dolls:** martha coming in like a QUEEN

 **deartheo:** brb saving all the pictures LOL

 **marmom:** oh gosh dont do that i,,,,,

 **dolls:** exCUSE ME BUT YOU SLAY

 **marmom:** BUT YOU AND THEO???

 **deartheo:** WE LOVE U SO M UCH OMG

 **marmom:** THEO 

 **deartheo:** MARTHA 

 **dolls:** DOLLEY

 **deartheo:** wait what

 **dolls:** IM SORRY IF I DONT HAVE ANYBODY TO SAY MY NAME

 **marmom:** DOLLEY

 **deartheo:** DOLLEY

 **marmom:** WE LOVE YOU DONT FEEL LEFT OUT

 **deartheo:** omG MARTHA YOU JUST LUNGED ONTO DOLLEY DO YOU REALIZE UR TALL AND SHES S H O RT 

 **marmom:** HEIGHT WILL NOT STOP MY LOVE 

 **dolls:** gET OFOFT OF MEEEMEM

 **dolls:** GET OFOFOOF OF M

 **deartheo:** oh that happened

 **deartheo:** you two are kissing 

 **deartheo:** thats sweet 

 **deartheo:** aww im getting pictures its so cute 

 **deartheo:** ill join you two soon 

 

* * *

 

_deartheo sent a picture to burrn!_

**burrn:** What 

 **burrn:** What is that, Theo

 **deartheo:** whOOPS MEANT TO SEND IT TO MY DATEMATES

 **deartheo:** BYE THAT NEVER EXISTED I NEVER EXISTED 

 **deartheo:** B Y E

 **burrn:** I’m not sure how to feel 

 **burrn:** On one hand they look really nice but on the other hand

 **burrn:** I shouldn’t be looking at this

 **deartheo:** THEN DELETE IT

 **burrn:** Goodbye, Theo

 **deartheo:** hECK

 

* * *

  

 **deartheo:** after a disaster i will now join you two 

 **deartheo:** goodbye world 

 **deartheo:** goodbye life 

 **dolls:** get over here

 **deartheo:** IM SPRINTING TO THE LIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for bothering to check this out! This series will be updated, although I can't churn out one every day.  
> (feel free to comment if you enjoyed! it would make my day and also make my nerves go away <3)
> 
> Have a great day! :")


End file.
